Yosei
Yosei are an unintentionally detrimental, accidentally harmful creature found roaming several games connected to The Legends of Diakatan series in one way or another. Biology This species of faebug is indigenous to the low-lying grass-equivalent fields of the planet Diakatan which feed upon, as per normal for faebugs, the natural magical essences of the local environment. Specifically, Yosei prefer areas with powerful magical springs or spirit energy, which seems to attract them in a similar manner to an insect being attracted to carbon dioxide. It is believed that their prey (Wisps and Hitodamas) seek these energies out themselves, likely upon which to feed as well. Unfortunately because of this, Yosei are oftentimes found in graveyards. However, the natural magical exertion brought on by this particular species is considered dangerous by many individual sapients - this is because as it trickles down to the land it often seeps deep into the earth, and as such can actually reach the bodies of the deceased. This can cause irrevocable issues: chiefly, it can cause reanimation of the body at any stage of decay with enough saturation. As such, Yosei have been the cause of numerous zombie and Skeleton outbreaks and are sometimes sought for extermination when discovered. Eventually, a subspace anomaly in the spacetime continuum and the dimensional barrier allowed species from a number of universes and planets to be brought to Earth, leading to an inadvertent invasion. Aziza were among the species brought in through the warps, leading to problems with the undead. Like all species of faebug, they are capable of slipping between two different dimensions as a means of defense. Appearances ''Five Heroes Alternate Fantasy Yosei appear randomly in certain graveyards and grasslands on the field of battle. While their appearance in grasslands is random, their appearance in graveyards is plot-based. While the Yosei will not target the player characters, it will cause a "Magical Saturation" gauge to appear during combat that will periodically increase after every turn. Once full, a random selection of undead will be summoned, scaring the Yosei off by having it perform its only other technique, "Dimension Slip", which will remove it from battle. If struck once, it will flee using this technique as well, but the saturation levels will continue to rise, albeit much slower. All plot-oriented Yosei will not flee from battle. Instead a text display will pop up stating, "The Yosei is in a feeding frenzy!" and it will remain on the field. Monster Space The Yosei can appear in any field, meadow, savannah, or prairie in the game, but will appear most often in graveyards, mausoleums, and catacombs. If an area is filled with undead at the onset of entering the area, then Yosei will almost certainly appear there as well. Here they will still ignore the players, instead charging a gauge that once filled will summon a random selection of undead creatures of skeletons, zombies, and ghost varieties. They cannot summon vampires or ghouls. They can be killed in this game, but they will defend themselves by slipping into an alternate dimension and eventually emerge somewhere else on the field. Luckily for the player, their "summoning gauge" is interrupted if they are currently in their alternate dimension. They may drop their horn as a weapon and/or their elytra (wing cases) as a shield. Dangerous Wilds Yosei are actually more common in ''Dangerous Wilds than they were in their previous appearance, Monster Space. While they are quite rare in their field biomes, they are now always found with undead hordes consisting of zombies or skeletons. They will only occasionally appear with ghosts. ''Long Story Twelve Yosei appear in the settlement of Romerotown, where they are revealed to be the cause of the zombie outbreak. Although optional, killing these will lower the frequency of battles in their respective zones of influence. Killing all twelve earns the player the "Yo, sei no more!" achievement. Behind the scenes *Yosei are loosely based off of the Yōsei, a type of creature in Japanese mythology considered synonymous with fairies. Appearances *Five Heroes'' *''Alternate Fantasy'' *''Monster Space'' *''Dangerous Wilds'' *''Long Story'' Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials Category:Illustrated Monsters Category:Alternate Fantasy Category:Monster Space Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Monsters Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Diakatan Inhabitants Category:Somarinoa's Content